Coming Together
by The Old Rycr
Summary: Love blooms in the Lyoko gang when somebody new joins. How long will they be able to keep Lyoko a secret from the new girl? Will Odd be able to capture her heart? Various firstperson PoVs, and very confusing at first. COMPLETE!
1. Caught

_Okay, I felt like writing a UxY oneshot, so here it is. __If it is extremely similar to a story written before, then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to copy you, and I didn't know I copied anyone. __Yes, I know, I should be working on my other stories. I'll get to it in a week or so... __Oh, one more thing, I don't own Code Lyoko, so leave me alone!_

_Anyway, here is my story. Just a question for reviewers: Why do they make us reaccept the content guidelines or something like that every freaking time you submit a story? Oh, whatever. Anyway, here it is._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Devirtualization!"

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita stumbled out of the scanners. Odd had already been devirtualized. They took the elevator up a level.

"So?" Ulrich looked at Jeremie quizzically.

Jeremie smiled. "The data you just recovered has been extremely helpful. I'll get to work on the antivirus."

Ulrich looked at his watch and frowned. "Not tonight. It's way too late."

Yumi gasped as she looked at Ulrich's watch. "Oh no! I was supposed to be home by six!"

It was now after midnight.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She ran as fast as she could toher house. All of the windows were dark, but she still didn't believe her parents were asleep. They always waited, with the lights off, until she comes home, so decided to avoid the yelling until tomorrow. She climbed up the trellis and slipped in through her unlocked window.

She shut it quietly and undressed in the dark. She went to bed and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Her bed let out an extremely loud creak, and she heard thumping downstairs. She puther head inher hands for a moment, then braced for the coming onslaught.

SLAM! "YUMI!" Her father found her.

"Y–yes?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I–I was…"

"Were you with…that _boy_?" That last word slid off his tongue like a swear word. After that, Hiroki, who was also awake, decided to annoy her even more.

"Ullll–rich! You were with Ullll–rich!"

Yumi POV

What can I do? I can't tell them about Lyoko. If I did, they wouldn't believe me and my friends would kill me. Maybe, if I can come up with a story, I'll be able to avoid––

"You're grounded! And you can never see that boy…_Ulrich_…again!"

I felt tears in my eyes. I've hardly ever cried. I usually just swallow my pain, but my father had never been this mean to me before. He was one of the few people in the world that I trusted never to make me feel like this, and now it's all ruined. I screwed up bad this time. Before I knew it, I was yelling something.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! Me and four other kids have to save the entire world every damn day! I can't handle it any more!"

I started crying, and slammed my door in their faces before they could process what I said. I can't believe I justdid that! Would I eventually leteverything slip?

Dear God, I hope not. I sat on my bed, tears filling my eyes and streaming down my face. I pulled out my cell phone and called Ulrich without thinking.

"Hello? Yumi?"

"Ul–Ulrich…" I trailed off, unable to contain my tears.

"Oh God, this is bad. I'll be right over!" He hung up.

I couldn't help smiling slightly through the falling tears. He was really such a nice person. A great friend. I just wish…that we could be more than just friends…

**Ulrich POV**

When Yumi called, all she could say was my name. Then she burst out crying. I've never heard her like that before. She's always so calm and collected, overcoming her fears and anything bad that happened to her. She never cried.

Not until now.

I climbed over the fence. All that exercise from XANA attacks really comes in handy!

When I got to Yumi's house, all of the lights were dark. I didn't want to disturb her family by ringing the doorbell. Besides, if her father answered the door and saw me there, after midnight, he'd probably throttle me. Then I wouldn't be able to comfort Yumi.

Yes, that sounds stupid, but she was my only concern at this point. Everything else, XANA, my own safety, and my sleep that I was missing, left my mind completely.

So I climbed up the trellis next to her window. It was open, so I went inside.

"Is…is that you?"

"Yeah…it's me…"

"Ulrich…I…I'm grounded for two weeks…

"Oh, that's not so bad––"

"…and I am never allowed to see you…ever again…"

"Oh…what about XANA attacks?"

"If it's not during school, I can't do it. My parents are going to walk me home from school every day…"

"Don't…don't worry Yumi. I'm sure everything will…will work out…" Man, that sounded really lame. I knew she wouldn't believe it at all. I didn't either. Without her…I'd probably die. I'm not trying to be melodramatic here, but I'm really in love with her, and I'd probably die anyway from a XANA attack if she can't help.

But if I can never see her again…I'll never be happy again…

**Yumi POV**

"I'm really sorry to bother you about this…"

"That's what…friends…are for…" I could see him stumble over the word. He's done that so many times now. That's just one of the many things I love about him. I wonder...

Does he love me too?

**Ulrich POV**

She laid her head on my chest, and continued crying quietly. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I felt like I had to kill whoever was making her feel this way.

Luckily, rational though intervened, telling me that I wouldn't do her any good in jail.

Yes, only for her. She is all I care about right now. I have loved her ever since I met her.Does she love me back? I can never tell. I don't think she loves me the way I love her, but I just can't hold it in any more. I have to let out my feelings now, because I may never see her again...

"Yumi? I…I have something I want to tell you…"

**Yumi POV**

I lifted my head up to look at him. I looked into those beautiful green eyes and saw them sparkling slightly. He's so handsome, but that's not the only reason why I love him. He's kind, charming, and so…so adorable. It's just the way he is, and that's why I love him so much. I wish we could be more than just friends…so much more…

Then I decided to tell him, after he said what he had to say. "I do too, but you go first."

He sighed. "Well…ever since I first saw you…" My eyes widened slightly. There was no way he was going to say what I was thinking of...right?

"Ever since then…I've been…in love with you…" His voice was barely a whisper now, but I heard it. I gasped. Did he really…

Did he really say that?

He saw my surprised expression and frowned. Oh no, he must think––

Ulrich POV

She doesn't like me. I knew it. Why did I say that? How could I have told her that? Now our friendship will never be the same again. I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"I guess that's a no then…"

She snapped out of her confused stare and looked at me. "I…I don't know what to say…but...I'llsee if I...canshow you…"

She pulled me into a kiss. Wow, that kiss was…it was…

I can't even describe it. It was like an eternity contained in an hour. Yet it only lasted a few seconds.

"I love you too…"

I can't believe it! She loves me too! I could jump for joy right now, but it's definitely not the right time. She was still in trouble with her parents.

Suddenly, it occurred to me!

"Yumi! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Say you were with William!"

Her eyes widened slightly, and she grinned a little bit. It was good to have her normal, happy self back, if just for a moment.

"I'll try…but you better leave and go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, or visit the school if I can."

"Okay."

I climbed out the window and made it back to my dorm at the school.

**Normal POV**

RING! RING!

Ulrich sighed slightly. It was **_WAY_** too early! He groaned as the phone refused to stop ringing.

"Mmmm…hello?"

"Good morning sleepyhead! Wait, never mind, good afternoon!"

"YUMI!" He was instantly wide awake. "So?"

He could practically hear her grin on the other line. "It worked! I'm still grounded, but I'll tell them that I've decided to date you when my punishment is over, and they can 'have a look at you'. My parents always want to personally meet any potential date before I date or kiss them."

"Well, it's too late for that…" Suddenly, something occurred to him. "Uh, Yumi? Are you anywhere near your parents? It could be very bad if they overheard you."

She laughed. She was definitely happier than before. "I convinced my parents to let me go on a bike ride, as long as I'm back soon…I love you…"

"Me too…"

He smiled. They were actually together! Not only that, but Yumi's dad might not hate him anymore!

Today was an awesome day…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_So, good? Bad? Please review people!Oh, anyone who catches the William Blake reference in here will get the next chapter dedicated to them.(If I decide to continue this. If I don't, I'll dedicate the first chapter of my new CL story to them after I finish "A Wizard's Discovery") Those of you who reviewed before I added this note, don't worry. If I ever _do_ writeanother chapter, I'll probably have another coming after it._

_I would give everyone who reviews a cookie, but it didn't fit well into my scanner, and now I need a new one! (Stupidcrumbs getting in the electronics...grrrr)So I'll just say thanks in advance for now!_

_Flame me if you want, but if you do, I'm entitled to make fun of you and use your flame to burn my enemies to a crisp. This includes my sister, my homework, the idiot execs at CN who finally got around to showing Temptation, and the flamers themselves._


	2. Soulmate

_Yay! I continued! Here's chapter two of what was formerly "Caught"_

_Thank you all of you for your reviews! This story will have much less Lyoko stuff than my other stories, but there will be one incident. This story will eventually contain events from Revelation and The Key, but everything will be a bit different. You'll just have to wait and see._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own CL, but I own my OC Ally. If you have an OC named Ally, rest assured that this is a different Ally._

_Here you go!_

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Soulmate_

* * *

Odd opened his eyes and blearily looked at the window. It was early Sunday morning. 

_AARRGGHH! Stupid sun! I was going to sleep until noon!_

He sighed as he changed out of his red and orange pajamas into his trademark purple clothes. He stumbled out the door and headed for the showers. Ulrich had already left.

**Odd POV**

Well, I rounded the corner and ran into Ulrich and Yumi, who were kissing, as usual. They saw me and broke apart, blushing deep crimson.

Yes, they had **FINALLY** gotten together. I mean, come on! They've been in love since they met! I decide to annoy Ulrich a little. "So, having fun?" I grinned just to annoy him.

He rolled his eyes, then smiled a little. "Yeah…I suppose…"

I laughed as I went into the showers. I'm glad they got together. As for me, well, I just haven't found the right person yet.

No, I'm not moping or depressed because of that. Actually, I'm happy being single for now!

Trust me, if you really know me, you'll know I'm a really happy and hyper guy!

But sometimes…

I stopped musing as I turned on the water and gasped.

Oh my god! It was actually warm! I'm not a religious person, but God was the only person who I could think of to thank for this miracle.

**Ally POV**

I hate new schools. I've had to move so many times it isn't even worth counting.

Oh well. I got off the bus and was led into the principal's office by the gym teacher, who coincidentally teaches gym. The principal droned on and on and on. Blah. It's French too! At least I know enough to get by. I had to go to some German school at one point. I knew three words of german: hello, goodbye, and sausage.

I really don't know why I knew how to say sausage.

Anyway, don't get me wrong, I'm usually not pessimistic like this. I'm actually usually really unbelievable hyper! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to sleep last night because of the plane ride. So my hyperness is gone for the moment.

Eventually, he gave me a key and told me I'd be rooming with some girl named Aelita Stones. I'm glad I will be able to be with somebody. Maybe it'll help me make some friends in this new school.

I followed Jim to my dorm and knocked. A girl opened the door after a moment.

"Yes?"

Jim immediately began. "This is Ally Taylor. She will be rooming with you for the rest of the year."

I was too busy staring at the girl's hair. It was pink. When I say pink, I mean really bright neon pink! I wondered what color it had been before she had dyed it.

She smiled. "Okay, let me just finish something…" She walked over to the computer and typed something, then shut it down.

She then let me in and I dropped one of my suitcases on the bed. Jim dropped the other, bigger one on the floor nearby, then shut the door, collapsing on my new bed. The pink haired girl––Aelita––walked over and looked at me.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep last night because I was on a plane."

"Oh, I've never been on one. Was it fun?"

"Well…I suppose…I was too tired to notice…"

She smiled a little, then went over to her computer and started it back up. She began typing as I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and unpack. First, I pulled out my clothes and put them away. Next were the blanket, sheets, and pillow. After that was all my school supplies, and last of all was my most prized possession.

Do you know what it is? I bet you don't.

It's a notebook. Yeah, I know, you're wondering why a notebook is my most prized possession. It's where I write stories and songs, and where I draw pictures. I'm pretty good at drawing, but not the best. My songs, in my opinion, suck. I write them down anyway though, just because.

I put the notebook on the desk, then pull out my other most prized possession. It's a laptop, which I use to post my stories and fanfics on the web. I would say that my stories aren't that great, but other people seem to like them…so…yeah…

Anyway, after finishing, I look at Aelita's screen. There is a window filled with some sort of code. It's not anything that I recognized, and I know a **_lot_** of programming languages.

"What is that?"

"Huh? Oh, it's…uh…well…I can't really tell you…"

"Oh, okay…" Well, that's weird. But I'm not one to poke around in something that is obviously not my business.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Anyway, we eventually left to meet Aelita's friends. As we walked up to them in the courtyard, I heard one of them talking.

"So, I shot straight up on the overboard, then flipped around and arrowed down at the tarantula. I shot it a couple times, but didn't kill it. I lost control and smashed the overboard into it, which killed it and my board at once!"

I looked at the speaker, confused. He had blond hair stuck up in a giant spike. There was a purple splotch in the middle of his hair. He was wearing a short purple shirt with a pink shirt underneath, and purple pants with yellow shoes. He was really cute!

Needless to say, I found myself staring at him and hoping that he was not gay.

We approached them and they stopped talking to look at me. The others looked at me too. There was a geeky-looking boy with glasses and too-short pants and a Japanese girl who looked like a goth holding hands with a brown-haired boy that looked like a girl's dream crush.

Of course, I'm known for being a bit weird, so I usually went for boys who were a little more…odd.

"Who are you?" The brown-haired one raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"She's Ally Taylor. She's my new roommate. I just wanted to introduce you guys to her."

The geeky-looking one whispered to the goth-girl. I heard him saying "Do you think it's…you know…" She shook her head. "Nah. There was one yesterday. It wouldn't wake up so soon."

Well…that was confusing…I wonder what they were whispering about.

Oh well. The odd one was looking at me, so I looked back. "Uh…who are you?"

He smiled. "I'm…I'm Odd…"

I laughed. That was definitely true. "No, I mean, what's your name?"

He sighed. "My name _is_ Odd, Odd Della Robbia."

"Oh…" Boy, did I feel stupid. But still, how ironic. The gym teacher is called Jim, and the odd person is named Odd.

"Hey. I'm Ulrich, and she's Yumi." I noticed that they were still holding hands. They were obviously a couple.

"And I'm Jeremie." He was standing really close to Aelita, but as soon as he noticed, he blushed slightly and moved away. Aelita did the same thing.

They were obviously in love, but they hadn't told each other yet.

Aelita smiled at the others, and we went back to our dorm to talk for a little and go to sleep.

**Odd POV**

Well…that girl is definitely really, really cute. Now I know how Ulrich and Yumi feel around each other. Jeremie and Aelita are the same way, but they won't admit it to each other yet.

I grinned a little at this thought. We would have to fix that sometime soon.

I walked away in a daze back to my dorm, to work on a new song for the PRP.

* * *

_Please review!_

_The next chapter will be...interesting..._


	3. Return of the Past

_YAY! I decided to update again today since I had this chapter ready. So…here you go!_

_Well, this chapter has a lot of POV changes, so bear with me. Some interesting things happen in this chapter…_

_You'll just have to wait and see._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Chapter 3 – Return of the Past_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Ally POV**

I'm still really tired today. I wish I could just be my usual hyper self…oh well. Anyway, the strangest thing happened today. My new friends…

Well, let me start at the beginning. I woke up and got ready for school. It was my first day actually going to school, since I arrived on a Sunday.

I found out that I was in all the same classes as Yumi. Weird, huh? The others are all a grade below us. So, naturally, I sat next to her and we talked for a bit until the teacher yelled at us to shut up.

Anyway, after school, we were hanging around and talking in the courtyard. Suddenly, it started to rain! Everybody grabbed umbrellas or raincoats and put them on. Some people just went under the awnings and overhangs nearby.

Immediately after it started raining, Jeremie pulled out his laptop, muttering something that sounded like "strange…so sudden…maybe…" He trailed off as his computer started beeping.

He glanced at the others and raised his eyebrows. Odd turned to me.

"Hey, we have to go somewhere, and unfortunately, you can't come yet. Maybe sometime soon…" He trailed off as the others began to run away. Suddenly, he was clonked on the head by a hailstone!

"Ow! Hehe…well, it's getting worse. You should get under the awning. I have to go…uh…somewhere…"

After that, he turned around and ran for the park, protecting his head with his hands.

Why run _away_ from shelter?

I shrugged, meaning to ask them about it later, when it started hailing even harder. I ran under the awning where everybody else was and saw Odd's silhouette fade into the shadows of the park.

Those people are idiots! What are they doing?

Anyway, about a half-hour later, the hail just suddenly stopped! Then, about five minutes after that, the gang came walking casually out of the forest, all of them sporting bruises and looking tired. I ran up to them.

"What the hell were you guys doing? Running into the forest while it's hailing hard enough to knock you out?"

Odd rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…hehe…uh…"

Ulrich sighed. "We needed to check something. I'm sorry, that's all we can tell you."

I sighed. Well, if they didn't want to tell me, it was fine by me. I would just have to find a way to keep my curiosity at bay. I'm a very curious girl.

That is, when I don't feel like all of my energy has been sucked from me. I yawned and excused myself to my dorm.

**Normal POV**

"Why can't we tell her? We could use another fighter!"

"Odd, you know why we can't do that! We have to keep it a secret for now. How are we supposed to know if she will keep it a secret?"

"She seems fine to me!"

Ulrich sighed. This argument was going nowhere, and had been headed in that direction for at least an hour now. Every time one of them came up with a good reason to support their opinion, the other one would shoot it down.

"She would––"

"Shut up Odd. I want to go to sleep sometime before…" There was a muffled _whump_ in the darkness.

"Ulrich?"

No answer.

Odd smiled. Ulrich had taken the brunt of the attack in Lyoko, facing off against several tarantulas and crabs, as well as two megatanks. He had been devirtualized by a megatank shot, and those _really_ took a lot out of you. It's no wonder he couldn't stay awake.

Odd closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

**Ally POV**

YES! I'm back to my usual hyper self!

Coffee is such a wonderful thing! WHEEEEEEE!

After the coffee woke me up, I was finally over the jet lag. I wolfed down my breakfast faster than Odd! I ate just as much too!

When I finished, everyone stared at me. I smiled and fidgeted a little, unable to stay still with the caffeine coursing through my veins.

**Ulrich POV**

Wow, Ally was definitely different today! She ate her breakfast twice as fast as Odd did, which is physically impossible in my opinion. I decided to break the silence that was caused by everyone staring at her.

"Wow…you're really hyper today! You're acting like Odd…God forbid…"

She smiled. "I'm normally like this! I just had jet lag up until now! Coffee fixes everything!"

"Uh…how much coffee did you have?"

"Um…one cup?"

I sighed. Yeah, right. "No, really, how much?"

"Um…I stopped counting at three…"

Dear God help me!

I looked over at Odd, who was staring at Ally with a dreamy expression on his face. I waved my hand in front of his eyes and brought him back to reality. He turned to me.

"Wha…oh…"

I smiled. "Somebody is in love…"

He grinned. "Yeah…is it as obvious as it was with you?"

Jeremie leaned over. "Yes."

"Wow…it's that bad?"

"Yes."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Odd POV**

Well, this situation is similar to Ulrich's before he asked Yumi out…or sort of…

He never really told me what happened between them…

Well, I'm not going to follow in his footsteps. I'm going to tell her when I ask her to the dance.

**Ally POV**

Well, the dance is tonight. I hope I can go with Odd. I really like him, and I mean _like_.

I hope he'll ask me. Maybe I'll casually bring it up later…

**Ulrich POV**

Well, now that we knew that they are in love, I was going to make sure they get together. Odd had been feeling lonely recently, since he broke up with Sam. I hoped that this would cheer him up.

I had a feeling it would.

Now, for the plan…

**Odd POV**

Ulrich said he wanted to show me something out in the hall. I followed him, wondering what it was. He stopped by the front entrance, and told me to stay there.

Weird.

A minute later, Ally appeared, being shooed along by Aelita. She smiled and ran off back up the stairs.

"Well…this is an awkward situation…"

She smiled. "I know. Aelita just said she wanted to show me something…"

"Yeah…listen, I think I know why."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I was going to ask tomorrow…but…I was wondering…if you would go to the dance with me…"

**Ally POV**

Well…I didn't expect that…I was just silent for a few seconds. Finally I was able to speak.

"Um…okay…" I decided to take the plunge and go all the way. "Um…ever since I first saw you when Aelita introduced us…I have been in love with you…"

**Odd POV**

She trailed off at the end, her voice barely a whisper. I stepped back for a moment, shocked. She loved me too?

Her face fell. I realized how I must have just looked to her. I hurriedly replied.

"I…I love you too…"

Her sad face lit up. She smiled, then grinned. I joined in too. Unconsciously, we leaned towards each other. Our lips met. That was…the best moment of my life. It was like eternity contained within an hour…but then the eternity ended, infinity became finite once again.

Wow, I'm turning into a poet. Anyway, after we broke apart, she smiled slightly. She waved and ran back up to the girls' floor.

I stood there for a moment, in shock, then I heard a door open. I looked at the entrance and saw…

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you…"

"Why? We broke up!" I was so shocked I could barely whisper.

"I know, but…I…"

She suddenly ran up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and planted a kiss on my face. I stiffened, then pushed her off when I heard a sniff. I looked at the staircase to see Ally running up the stairs.

Oh…great…just when I thought everything was going my way…

I turned back to Sam, angry. "What was that for? WE BROKE UP!"

She smiled. "So? I have to have you! Even if it means making _her_ hate you."

I narrowed my eyebrows at her. "You…you meant for her to see that!"

She smiled. "Yup! See you next time I visit!" She spun around and ran out the door before I could kill her. I clenched my fists and slowly went back up to my room.

I opened the door and slowly came in and sat on my bed. Ulrich glanced at me and smiled.

"How did it go? Did you…oh…" He noticed my dejected look. I pulled the covers up to my neck and rolled over. Why did this have to happen to me?

"What happened?"

"Sam." I took a deep breath, and decided to tell him the full story. When I finished, he sighed.

"Sam…she's always causing trouble…"

**Ally POV**

I finished explaining what happened to Aelita. She had clenched her fists by the end of it.

"I'll make sure to give both of them a piece of my mind for you, okay?"

I smiled weakly, then pulled the covers up and went to sleep, my dreams filled with Odd and Sam, the image of their kiss burned forever into my mind…

**Yumi POV ('cause I haven't done it in a while)**

I was talking to Jeremie when Aelita approached with Ally. Ulrich and Odd showed up soon after. But…it was different. Something wasn't right.

Ulrich and Aelita were strangely silent. Ally was ignoring Odd, who looked completely dejected. He stood there silently, staring at the ground.

Odd was sad! No way!

Something bad had definitely happened. I pulled Ulrich aside from the others and looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Sam came back. She ran up to Odd and kissed him. He shoved her off, but Ally only saw the kiss before she ran away. They had admitted their love to each other just before that."

"Oh…that must have really hurt, because it happened so soon…"

How can we fix this?

**Normal POV**

Suddenly, an idea popped into Yumi's head. She whispered it to Ulrich, and he nodded. They walked back to the others and whispered to Jeremie and Aelita, who also nodded.

Ulrich pulled Odd aside, while the others tried to convince Ally to go to the dance anyway, just with their group of friends.

Finally, she relented. "Okay! I'll go. Just don't expect me to have anything to do with…with _him_."

She walked off. Ulrich came back with Odd, and he nodded. Yumi looked at Odd, who seemed to have some small hope in his eyes now.

"So…you'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll try and finish by next week…" He trailed off as he turned and ran for his room. The other four teens smiled and high-fived each other.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_What is Odd going to do? Will Ally ever forgive him? Find out next time on "Coming Together"!_

_Now, a message from our sponsors:_

_Remember, there is only one thing an author wants. You all know what I'm talking about…_

_REVIEWS!_

_So please review._

_Oh, one more thing. There is a reference to one of William Blake's poems in this chapter. See if you can find it! First one to find it gets the next chapter dedicated to them!_


	4. I'm sorry

_Well, here is the next chapter.The poem by William Blake that I referenced is at the end ofmy profile before the story progress thing, just in case anybody want's to look at it.That line (which I also used in Chapter 1) is great to describe kissing scenes..."eternity in an hour"_

_Anyway, on to the legal stuff..._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko. I believe I have said this more than twenty times to date, so get it through your head and don't frikkin sue me!_

_**Claimer:** I own Ally, and the song"I'm Sorry"._

_Oh, LadyKyra13, this chapter is dedicated to you! I was waiting for somebody to get it right, and now that you did, I'll continue. 2 more chapters left!_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Chapter 4 - I'm Sorry_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Normal POV**

The dance had started a while ago. Aelita was the DJ, and everybody was having fun.

Everybody except two people. Ally was sitting near the food, snacking and wondering why she hadn't left yet. Odd was standing on the stage, but behind the curtain, nervously pacing back and forth.

"Will it work?"

Ulrich sighed. "Like I said the last 200 times you asked, we'll just have to find out."

Then, they heard Aelita's voice. "Okay. I know all of you like the music I'm playing, but we are going to have something a little different tonight. We have a live band from this school playing now! Everybody please welcome…the Pop-Rock Progressive!"

Everybody walked out onto the stage. As Odd looked at the crowd, the butterflies in his stomach went away, rather than getting worse. He saw Aelita pull off her headphones and stop the mixer. She met Jeremie on the dance floor.

Ulrich switched on the keyboard as Odd plugged in his electric guitar. Yumi pulled the microphone off the stand.

"Is everybody having fun tonight?"

There was a loud chorus of yells. She smiled. She loved working the crowd like this.

"That wasn't loud enough. We should be able to reach the far edge of the city! Now, is everybody having fun?"

The resulting roar was most definitely heard on the other side of town, and all neighboring towns as well.

The band began the first song they ever played, called "Mystery girl." Though nobody knew it, it was a tribute to Aelita.

**Ally POV**

Well, this is interesting. Ulrich, Yumi, and...the betrayer...are in a band. Maybe I'll just listen to one song.

I was still listening after the fourth one that they played. Yumi began to talk again.

"Okay, we have just one song left. This one is dedicated to Ally Taylor by…well…oh you'll figure it out Ally."

What? I immediately perked up. It was dedicated to me? I listened intently as the song began. It was fast-paced, and everybody was dancing except me.

I was too entranced by the song...

**I'm sitting here on a cold, dark night  
****Wondering what went wrong  
****I've been waiting for someone like you  
****Waiting for so long**

**Then I found you and we had  
****So, so much fun  
****But now it's over now it's over  
****Yeah, now it's done**

**I'm sorry  
****It had to end this way  
****I'm sorry  
****About yesterday  
****I'm sorry  
****But I have to say  
****I'm sorry  
****Is that okay?**

**Something came between us  
****A crush from long ago  
****I dug myself into a hole  
****I'm stuck there with my woe**

**Now I'm so far down  
****I don't know what to do  
****Only one can pull me up  
****And that one is you**

**I'm sorry  
****It had to end this way  
****I'm sorry  
****About yesterday  
****I'm sorry  
****But I have to say  
****I'm sorry  
****Is that okay?**

**Now I really want you  
****Now I really need you  
****I can't live without you  
****What do I have to live for?**

**Now I want to hold you  
****Now I want to have you  
****Now I want to see you  
****In love with me once more**

**I'm sorry  
****It had to end this way  
****I'm sorry  
****About yesterday  
****I'm sorry  
****But I have to say  
****I'm sorry...**

Odd took the microphone from Yumi and yelled into it:

**BUT I'M HERE TO STAY!**

I almost cried as the song ended. Odd said he was sorry…but he had still kissed another girl, right after telling me that he loved me! No, there was no way he really felt that. I looked up at him, and saw what nobody else noticed.

As he packed up his guitar, I saw tears falling freely from his eyes. He finished and walked offstage with the rest of them.

Aelita began to DJ again, and I was left confused, not even hearing the song that she put on.

Did he really love me? Was he mocking me? He _did_ kiss somebody else…but it sounded more like she was kissing him…wait…

I recalled the scene. I'm pretty good at remembering things. I remembered his expression as she kissed him. I remembered his eyes.

Then it came to me. Oh my God! I've been so stupid!

I immediately got up and ran backstage to apologize to him, it wasn't his fault, but he believed it was…

**Odd POV**

I saw the curtains part as a face poked through. Ally stepped through the curtains with a sad expression on her face.

She came up to me. I held my breath. This was the moment that would make or break this relationship forever…

"Odd…I'm…I'm sorry…"

No…way…

I smiled and managed to unfreeze enough to respond.

"No…it's not your fault…I never should have let her kiss me…"

She stuck out her hand. "So we're even?"

I smiled. "Yeah." Then I pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Eventually, we broke apart to the applause of Ulrich and Yumi. They both nodded at each other, then ran off, probably to tell Jeremie and Aelita that our little plan worked.

"So…who is that song by? I didn't recognize it."

I smiled. "Well, you'll know him when I tell you. It was…" I trailed off, pausing for dramatic effect.

She punched me in the arm. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

She smiled innocently. "You were taking too long."

"Right…well…it was me."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah, I worked on it during all of my free time after Yumi came up with the idea. I'll have to thank her…"

She smiled. "Yes, you will. It worked, I love you again…" She leaned forward slightly as her eyes slid closed.

Our lips met again. It was better than the first time. If she could make me feel this way every day, I would never leave her side again.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Awww…so full of fluff…with a little angst and stuff mixed in..._

_Anyway, you know what to do. __Review!_

_Oh, did you like my song? You better like it! If I hadn't written it, chapter 2 and on would be entirely different! I wrote the song before I wrote chapter 2, and the entire plot for chapters 2-4 stemmed from that one song! Speaking of which, did I get the lyrics format right?_

_Adiós, mis amigos, hasta capítulo cinco. __Spanish is fun! (Of course, I still want to kill my Spanish teacher…)_


	5. Asking The Question

_Here is chapter 5! Some events in the last two chapters are similar to the episodes "Revelation" and "The Key." If you haven't seen them, you should probably be able to make sense of this chapter and the next one (which will be the last one) anyway._

_So…**I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!**_

_**I DO OWN ALLY AND THIS STORY!**_

_Okay, now for the story._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Chapter 5 – Asking The Question_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Ally POV**

I pulled away from the kiss when air became an issue. He looked at me with those deep…purple eyes? That's weird…

"Hey Odd, I didn't know your eyes were purple!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well…yeah, they are…they're really weird…"

I smiled. "I think they're cute. I've never seen natural purple eyes before!"

He just smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. He whispered in my ear. "I'll always love you."

I just smiled at him. "Me too…" I trailed off, unable to take it any more, and I pulled him into another kiss. Our mouths opened and our tongues battled. It was the best kiss yet, and I knew it would keep getting better.

**Odd POV**

I woke up in the morning, got up, and stretched. I grabbed my stuff and staggered over to the shower. With any luck, there would be some hot water left, like the day I met Ally.

Nope, no such luck.

I ran back to my room, got ready, and rushed out the door to go to breakfast.

Mmmm…breakfast…

Anyway, back to before. I threw the door open and ran out, only to run smack into Ally. We both fell, and I also slammed into the wall on my way down.

I picked myself up and helped Ally up, smiling at her. We'd been dating for two months, and the school year was almost over.

"I'm not a morning person…" She smiled at that. I liked seeing her smile, after not seeing it for a whole day. It brightened up my day. It was the reason I even got up in the mornings…or at all…

"I can tell. Let's go eat!"

**Ulrich POV**

Oh…my…God…

It's a massacre…

It's not even XANA's fault! Odd and Ally freaking devoured their food (and their seconds, thirds, fourths, fifths, sixths, sevenths…) in five minutes, three times today!

What's worse is that there are now two of them! It just hit me now. There are two hyperactive, overeating, absolutely crazy people running around!

Anyway, enough mourning the loss of food to the two black holes. Jeremie walked in and sat down next to us. Aelita followed him. I was seriously considering just locking the two of them in a room until they confessed their love to each other, but knowing them, they would find a way to talk of everything but that for hours on end.

Now I really know how Odd felt about me and Yumi.

**Ally POV**

Well, I woke up today to find everybody gone. All five of my friends were gone, probably "checking on something" again that I wasn't allowed to find out about.

It's most likely just something stupid. Some sort of club or something dumb that you have to be initiated into. Whatever. I occupied my time by drawing pictures of the gang. First I drew a few of all of us. Then I drew two for each of the couples, including Jeremie and Aelita, who were basically a couple anyway. Then I drew a picture of just Odd.

Then I drew another, and another, and another…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They all came back just in time for lunch. They refused to tell me what was going on, but they had some strange expressions. Aelita looked sad, Jeremie was trying to comfort her. The others looked like they had been though a huge ordeal.

When they arrived, Jeremie mentioned something to Aelita about a virus that was given to her actually being something that was taken away from her. Then he noticed me.

"Uh, we're talking about…her computer virus. It's taking files and…uh…slowly deleting them…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, right. Would you guys _please_ explain to me where you disappear off to all the time? It's getting annoying!"

Jeremie sighed. "Sorry, we really can't tell you. We will after we're finished, probably later today."

All four of the others perked up. "Huh?"

"Yeah! I forgot to mention it, but I located the…uh…" He glanced at me. "…the missing thing…in…Carthage…"

Ulrich smiled. "Ready for a final mission?"

Aelita stood up suddenly and shoved her try forward. "Out of the question!" She ran out. Jeremie sighed and ran after her.

The rest of us left as well, only half-listening to Jim's speech about the upcoming dance.

Suddenly, William came and pulled Yumi away, asking to talk to her. Ulrich clenched his fists and stared after her, gritting his teeth.

This situation could get a bit explosive. I winked at Odd and snuck over to where Yumi and William were talking.

I chanced a glance back at him, and saw him looking at me with a confused expression.

**Odd POV**

What is she…oh…hehe…

I hope to God that Yumi says no. Of course, she finally knows that Ulrich loves her…so…

I'm so confused…

I see Sissi walk up and somehow I know what is about to happen. No, it's not my Lyoko power. Every time Sissi walks up, it's always…

"Ulrich, will you go to the dance with me?"

I tap him on the shoulder, whispering quietly. "Don't do it. You know Yumi loves you. For the love of God and everything good, just say no."

He sighed. "Uh…can I get back you? I don't know…"

**Sissi POV _(A/N: Eh, I felt like it…)_**

He didn't insult me? He didn't say no?

I can't believe it! For once in my life he was being nice to me! Just for once, he didn't say something unbearable mean or rude about me!

I nodded and smiled, walking away. I looked back to see him chatting with Yumi.

Of course. He wants to go with Yumi. He'll ask her, and come running to me when she says no. Since she was just asked by William, she's not going to say yes.

She won't!

**Ally POV**

Yumi refused William, and was promptly asked by Ulrich. She, of course, accepted.

Why did he bother asking? They have been dating since before I got here! Of course they would go to the end-of-the-year dance together!

Odd and I are already going…so that just leaves Jeremie and Aelita.

Odd went to talk to Jeremie, and I talked to Aelita.

"Okay, if Jeremie listens to Odd, he's going to ask you out to the dance soon, alright?"

"Okay."

"And you'll say yes, right?"

"Of course! I love…um…I mean…"

They're hopelessly in love, but denying it to everybody. That sounds just like the rest of us a while ago! They'll fit in just fine!

"Don't worry, I know you love him."

"Is it that obvious?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It's also obvious that he loves you too. You just have to tell each other."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Don't have much to say, except that the next chapter is the last one…so…yeah…_

_REVIEW!_


	6. An Awesome Day

_Well, here is chapter 6, the final chapter of this all-too-short story. I would like to thank takes a deep breath ...oh forget it. Too many people reviewed to thank them all. So...thank you all of you! Thanks especially go to those of you who reviewed the first chapter and told me to keep going. If it weren't for you, this would be a oneshot!_

_So, here you go. The finale. This chapter contains some events from The Key. If you haven't seen it, well...you should still be able to follow the story, but it'll be harder. I'm sure you'll love this chapter, since it's a whole 2000+ words, twice as long as my normal chapter length! (but about equal to the first chapter)_

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6 - An Awesome Day_

* * *

**Aelita POV**

Jeremie came up to me after class and pulled me away from the rest of the group. His face was bright red.

"Um…Aelita…will you…uh…" He stutters.

I decide to finish for him. "…go to the dance with you? Of course!"

He lets out the breath he had been holding in relief. "Okay. Thanks!"

He grabs my hand, blushing even more. I'm sure that I was as red-faced as he was. We walked over to the others, who grinned. Odd sighed.

"Finally! I've been waiting for that almost as long as I had been waiting for Ulrich and Yumi! I'm glad that you two finally got together."

**Odd POV**

Ally ran up to me after class. I looked at her, then smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

I broke away and she smiled. "Even though that was great, that's not why I came. I want to show you something."

I shrugged. "Okay."

She led me off to her dorm. She took me inside and rummaged through the stuff all over her desk.

"Aha!" She pulled out a notebook and gave it to me.

"I wanted to show you this. Just read it."

I shrugged again and opened to the first page. There, I found lyrics to a song.

"Wow! These are really good! Say…do you play guitar?" She smiled and pointed to a corner of her room. There was an electric guitar case.

Perfect. "Would you mind being in our band? You could be one of the guitarists! Maybe we'll even play some of these songs!"

**Ally POV**

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to go to the dance. Aelita and I were at Yumi's house, and we had all gotten ready there. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I walked slowly down the stairs so I wouldn't trip and opened the door. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were standing there. Odd's eyes widened.

**Odd POV**

Wow…Ally looks really beautiful tonight! She's wearing a red strapless dress. Her black hair is down for once, and goes almost down to her waist. She's just…wow…

**Jeremie POV**

Aelita was next. I laughed at how stupid Odd looked as he was staring at Ally. I turned back to the stairs and saw Aelita walk down.

Wow. She's wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped dress that has this…sparkly sheen.

**Ulrich POV**

I saw Jeremie laugh at Odd before he saw Aelita. Now he has the exact same expression on his face. I would laugh, but I'll probably be the same when Yumi comes down.

I looked back up at the stairs and saw her. She had a black spaghetti-strapped dress on. She looked…wow…

Well, we left the house and headed to the dance. Aelita was going to DJ part of it, and the PRP, with our newest member Ally, would also be performing.

Jim let us in, after yet another reiteration of the rules, and we had the time of our lives!

**Jeremie POV**

The last song ended. Aelita and I walked off the dance floor. I smiled as an idea occurred to me.

"Aelita, you know what would make this the perfect night?"

She looked at me, with a slightly scared look, then nodded slowly. "Let's finish this once and for all."

We met up with the others outside. Odd walked Ally back to her room, then we met in mine.

"Okay, how about we finish this once and for all. Let's find the fragment and shut down XANA and Lyoko once and for all."

The others nodded. Odd smiled. "It's time for our final mission."

**Ally POV**

I couldn't sleep, so I walked over to Odd's dorm. He wasn't there, so I went to Jeremie's. I was about to knock, when I heard somebody mention something called Lyoko. I shrugged when I heard movement inside. I knocked on the door, and Jeremie opened it.

"Hey guys, I can't sleep. Wanna hang out for a little?"

Odd rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "We would, but we can't. I'm sorry, but we have to…uh…go somewhere. I wish you could come too, but you can't."

I sighed and was about to argue, when I decided to go about it a different way.

"Fine. See you later or tomorrow."

Odd smiled. "Yes! Sunday!" He looked at me, shrugged, and ran off.

I walked back towards my dorm. I saw them go outside and doubled back. I snuck through the doors. I had to find out what they were doing.

They never saw me as they headed into the park. They stopped in a clearing and looked around. They missed me, and Jeremie crouched down and fiddled with a manhole.

A manhole? He opened it and climbed down. The others followed.

Okay, now I _really_ had to know what was going on. I followed far behind them.

When I landed lightly on the ground, I saw them skateboard off. There were no extras, so I ran after them. They stopped and climbed up a ladder. As soon as the last one was up, I jumped out from behind the corner and followed.

I looked up to see them running towards a factory. I decided to finally confront them. They jumped off a platform inside the factory and swung down to the floor on cables. I followed, and they heard me and turned around.

Jeremie took one look at me and sighed. "Why me…"

"Okay, what are you guys doing? You're always disappearing for hours on end! What is going on? What is this place?"

Jeremie's face was in his hands as he kept muttering darkly.

**Odd POV**

Well, this was an interesting development. I sighed. "Fine. We'll tell you, just because we're almost done. Follow me."

I led them into the elevator and hit the down button. The doors closed, and we went down to the control level.

The doors opened and Ally looked around. "Wow…what is this place?" She walked over to the computer console and looked at it, then looked at the holographic map.

**Jeremie POV**

"Okay, you guys know what to do. I'll virtualize you near the transporter. Just get to the switch, and the path to the fragment will be opened, okay?"

Odd smiled. "Let's go! Ally, you stay here with Jeremie."

I nodded. "Yes. I'll do my best to explain what is going on after they're in Carthage."

She shrugged and went to look at the computer as I virtualized everybody.

Everything was going fine, but then everything went to hell in less than a minute when they were about to reach the fragment. Odd and Yumi were devirtualized. The room started collapsing. Aelita got to the fragment, but it was a fake. A falling block hit Ulrich, devirtualizing him as well.

Then, of course, the Schyphozoa came.

**Ally POV**

Well…this is weird…Aelita is in some kind of danger, Jeremie is practically pulling his hair out, and the others look sad.

"What's happening?"

Jeremie stopped crying for a moment. "There is a monster stealing Aelita's memory. If it does, she'll die."

Well, that problem had an obvious solution. "Well, okay, then I'll go help!"

Jeremie stared at me for a moment, then banged his head against the keyboard. "Stupid stupid stupid me…" He recovered, then looked at Odd. "Okay, you brief her as you go down to the scanners. I'll start the process. I think I might be able to virtualize her next to the Schyphozoa."

Whatever that means…

Odd hit a button in the elevator, and we left the lab.

"Okay. When you get to Lyoko, you will fall from five or ten feet in the air. Try to land on your feet. You'll have a weapon. As soon as you see this big tentacle monster thing, find your weapon and attack it. There is a really small symbol that you can hit, but you should just slice off a few of the tentacles first, then attack it to make it go away."

I nodded, trying to take it all in. It sounded weird, but they were definitely not pretending. Aelita was really in trouble.

"Okay, just step into this cylinder." I looked up at it and gulped. I'm not great with confined spaces. No, I'm not claustrophobic, or at least not much. I just get uncomfortable. But if Aelita's in trouble…

I stepped into the thing and it closed. I took a few deep breaths, then I floated up into the air. There was a rush of air and a flash of light, and all sense of touch went away.

I opened my eyes to see a huge blue room with blocks littering the ground. I fell and landed on a platform. I looked up and saw the monster holding Aelita with its tentacles. I looked down at myself and saw that I looked like some sort of elf. Actually I looked exactly like an elf.I was wearing a green sorta-dress-thing...I don't know what to call it! I had a bow in my hands and a quiver full of arrows on my back.

Immediately, I shook my head to clear it and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. I looked at the monster, sighted along the shaft of the arrow, and fired straight at one of the tentacles.

The moment the arrow left my bow, it lit up! A streak of light pierced straight through four of the monster's tentacles. It dropped Aelita. I ran up to it and pulled out five arrows and fired all of them at the symbol at once. All of them hit, and the monster shuddered, then slowly floated away. It was about to reach a doorway when it exploded!

I ran over to Aelita and knelt down. Her eyes were closed. "Aelita! Are you okay?"

No answer. Oh no...her memory wasn't completely gone...but... I knelt down and grabbed her wrist...

Good. There was a pulse.I backed up a couple steps when there was a sudden flash of light. Aelita's body was encased in an orb of light and floated up into the air. She opened her eyes.

Suddenly I heard somebody who sounded like Jeremie shout something, and, moments later, I was back in the cylinder. The door opened and I walked out. I felt really tired, but I saw Aelita being held up by Jeremie, who was smiling, and that made me feel better.

**Jeremie POV**

Yes! I ran a scan on Aelita just before I devirtualized her, and I saw something great!

Not only did Hopper heal her when she was inches from death, but he also gave her back the fragment!

Aelita looked happy and sad all at the same time. A moment later, I knew why.

"My father…he saved me…twice now…and I don't even know if he's still alive!"

I patted her on the shoulder. Suddenly, I heard a scanner warming up. I turned around, as did the others. We stared at the scanner and watched as it opened. We saw an old man tumble out and end up sitting on the floor, leaning against the scanner.

No…way…

"Um…Franz Hopper?"

The man looked up at me. "Jeremie…nice to…nice to see you in person…at last…"

**Aelita POV**

My father explained everything. He had been imprisoned by XANA, but had managed to work out a way to take control of towers. His power grew, and soon he rivaled XANA. He was able to control XANA's monsters and deactivate his towers.

Finally, during XANA's last try to steal my memory, he was so distracted that Dad was able to escape. He devirtualized himself, and now he's here…

There's only one thing left to do…

**Ally POV**

"Would you like to do the honors?" Jeremie looked at Aelita. We were in a huge room with a giant supercomputer-thingy in the middle.

She shook her head. "No…you can do it…"

He looked up at the computer. He kept looking…and looking…and looking…

Finally, I threw up my hands. "Fine! I'll do it!" I walked up to the switch and put my hand on it. "You've pissed me off a lot, attacking Aelita like that and trying to steal her memory! She was my first friend here. So…ha!" I pulled the lever and watched as the bright golden lights on it went dark.

For some reason, everybody turned to look at Aelita, who slowly smiled. Her smile grew into a grin, and soon she was laughing. Everybody else, including me, joined in.

**Jeremie POV**

Aelita spun around, then pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Jeremie! I can't believe we finally did it! I love you! I––oh…"

She pulled away and looked at me. She loves me? Really?

Today just keeps getting better. I pulled her back into a hug. "I love you too…"

Our lips met in a wonderful kiss…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Well, that's it! You like? __Anyway, this story is now officially done! Please review!_

_One more thing, for those of you who read Code : Changes, the sequel will be up either today or about a week from now. Spending a week in NYC, can't bring my laptop _:-(

_So, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Yes, I know that for some of you this wasn't enough Lyoko. Just deal with it, okay? And no, I am not planning to do a sequel. If I change my mind, I refuse to work on it until I am very far along_


End file.
